The Paper Mario Chronicles
by Zimthetim
Summary: Mario once again goes on a hilarious back-breaking quest to save the world from Bowser. This Parody takes place between Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and Super Paper Mario.
1. Prologue

** The Paper mario**

** Chronicles**

Ahem... A long time ago, about at least twenty minutes from now, there was a kingdom, and in that kingdom was a really big island that doesn't have a name so we'll just call it Rogueport. And in Rogueport was a town full of thieves called Rogueport. And beneath that town was an abandoned underground town, man this is getting really long. And in that underground town was a Door that was a thousand years old. And behind that door was the Palace of Shadow. And in that palace was a chest. And Finally... in that chest was a dried shroom. But also in that palace was a Demon known as the Shadow Queen. One day an Italian plumber came and kicked her butt. This is the sequel to that video game, I mean legend.

**The Paper Mario **

**Chronicles**

**Prologue**

**Mario's house**

Parakarry flew down to Mario's mail box to deliver a letter. Duh,that's what mailparakoopas do. Not like you didn't know that.

Parakarry: Mail Call!

Luigi: Parakarry! It's a freakin' 3 a.m. in the morning! I gotta get my beauty sleep!...... Now that I'm awake I guess I could check my mail.

Parakarry: All there is for you luigi is hate mail.

Luigi: Why does Nintendo make me such a loser?"

Parakarry: Well what about the time when you rescued mario from the ghosts of a mansion you one?

Luigi: I hated it! Ghosts everywhere! And I couldn't even tell what Prof. E. Gadd was saying! All I heard was "Yabba Yabba!" and "HoHoHoHoHoHo!"!

Parakarry: Another letter delivered safely. A mailparakoopa's job is-

Luigi: Dude, you say that every time you deliver letter. I gets annoying. Stop it.

Parakarry then flew off mumbling something about Luigi. Luigi went back to bed. Later that morning...

Luigi: Mario! Come quick! There's something in the mail!

Mario: What is it! I'm trying to smoke my mushrooms!"

Luigi: We got a letter from a princess peach!

Mario: Oh crud! That means I'll be invited to her castle just so I can see Bowser kidnap her again, and then I'll have to travel all over the world to save her!....... ....You know. You could go.

Luigi: But then It wouldn't be The Paper Mario Chronicles now would it?

Mario: Good point. Well you might as well start reading the letter.

Luigi: Ok. Here goes.... Dear Mario, please come to the castle. I've baked a cake for you. There wi-

Mario: Hold up! Does it say if it's carrot cake because my stomache can't handle carrot cake.

Luigi: Sorry bro, it is.

Mario: Oh,oh well. Keep reading

Luigi: Ok, Ahem... There will be a party, and balloons, and confetti, and lots of stuff. I'll be waiting for you in my Private chambers. Please also bring me a gift. That's it bro. the rest just goes rambling on about me not being invited and how lame I am.

Mario: Ok, I guess I better get going.

Luigi: Have a good time bro!

So Mario jumped down the pipe hoping that this was just half the prologue. Meanwhile a koopa and a Goomba are talking to eachover.

**Bowser's Castle**

Koopa: Yo', dude, I heard Mario is going to princess peach's castle to party. Why if I were at that party, I'd be breakdancing my shell all over the place! Why can't we work for princess peach so we could go to parties!

Goomba: Bowser is probably going to kidnap her, again.

Koopa: And then he'll probably lose to Mario, again.

Goomba: Uh.... Dude, you may want to shutup right now.

Koopa: And then he'd cry and complain to us about how such bad guards we are, even though it's really his fault.

Bowser: Is that so?

Koopa: L-L-LORD BOWSER! What a surprise seeing you here! Heh!Heh! uh.... I'm fired aren't I?

Bowser: Save your crap for later, I don't have time for this!

Koopa: Oh yeah?! Well I'd rather work for Princess Peach anyway! You suck!

Bowser then opened his mouth wide and blasted the koopa to ashes.

The same goomba: NOOOOOOOO!!!!CHUCK!!!! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!

Kammy Magikoopa: Your Nastyness, I have all the main leaders ready to review the plan before we attack.

Bowser Jr.: Ready to attack Dad!

Bowser: You know your not allowed outside the castle! Guards! Take him to his room!

Bowser Jr.: Awwwww.... I never get have any fun...

Bowser: You will someday when you try to capture your own princess and get thwarted by your own Mario. Now, for the rest of you, were gonna check if everyone's here. Kammy.

Kammy: Right! Ok, Lemmy?

Lemmy: Here!

Kammy: Morton?

Morton: Here!

Kammy: Larry?

Larry: Here!

Kammy: Wendy?

Wendy: Here!

Kammy: Iggy?

Iggy: Here!

Kammy:Roy?

Roy: Here!

Kammy: Birdo?

Birdo(with a manly voice): Here.

Kammy: What's wrong with your voice?

Birdo: It's a birth defect.

Kammy: That's just gross!

Bowser:Haha! That's funny!

Birdo: Look can we got off the subject please!

Kammy: All right, all right, Hee! Hee! Ahem! Kamek?

Kamek: Here!

Kammy: King Boo? King Boo? Where's King Boo?

King Boo: I'm right here! You just can't see me!

Kammy: Oh well, guess he's sick or something. And I was going to give him a sticker for minion of the day too...

King Boo: Gasp! No! I worked so hard for it!

Ghost: The can't here you.

King Boo: Who are you?

Ghost: I am the ghost of christmas past!

Kammy: Looks like everyone here. You can make your speech Bowser.

Bowser: Ok, you know I've once tried to kidnap the star spirits and.... failed.... But I won't do it again! Because this time a star spirit came to me?

Misstar: Yeah, Yeah, I'll give you the star rod if you kill my husband Eldstar so I can have all his money to myself.

Eldstar: Hi! I'm here to celebrate your birthday like you said Misstar! Hey. This is Bowser's castle. Why are we celebrating here? Ooh, a sword! Is that for whacking the pinata? Hey wait a minute! You seem to be pointing it the wrong direction. The pinata is somewhere else.

Lemmy: Yeah, whatever just die.

Eldstar: I'm afraid I don't underst- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!

Misstar: Thanks.

Bowser: Your forgetting something?

Misstar: Oh yeah, here's the star rod.

Muskular: Hey baby, wanna come over to my place?

Misstar: Sure, whatever you want, honey.

The two star spirits leave towards Muskular's house.

Bowser: Yeah, um, anyways, since you need the power of all the Star Spirits to stop the Star rod, without Eldstar being alive, noone can stop me! This is my ultimate plan where finally I shall rule the mushroom kingdom, beat the crap out of Mario, and marry my sweet,sweet, princess pe-................................ uh?.................... Was that out loud? Oh, crap.

Some Koopa: Mmph! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!

Just then Bowser blasted that koopa with his fierce, awesome, fiery breath.

Bowser: Anyone else want to say a few words? I didn't think so.

Kammy: Any questions?Yes Lemmy?

Lemmy: Where's the bathroom?

Kammy: To the left.

Larry: I'm hungry!

Kammy: Lunch time is at 12 a.m.

Kamek: Can I have an allowance mom?

Kammy: I'll get to that later, sweetie. Anything else? Ok Bowser, the troops are all ready!

Bowser: Then we launch attack!

**Princess Peach's Castle**

Princess Peach: What's taking Mario so long?

Mario: I got here as soon as I could! So... Where's Bowser?

Princess Peach: He's not here.

Mario: Oh he'll be here I'm sure of it!

Princess Peach: Did you bring the present?

Mario: What? Oh yeah! I brought you a mushroom.

Princess Peach: Do you remember what day it is?

Mario: Labor day?

Princess Peach: No.

Mario: Christmas?

Princess Peach: No.

Mario: The day Bowser or someone else kidnaps you and I have to travel across the world to save you?

Princess Peach: Yes but it's also something else.

Mario: Uhhh.... Our Anniversary?

Princess Peach: Ugh! I'm going to my room! And don't follow me!

Mario: Screw you! That's what day it is!

**Princess Peach's room**

Bowser: Did he forget your birthday did he?

Princess Peach: Bowser! How did you get in here?

Bowser: I came through the ventilation shaft so I would be undetected.

Princess Peach: Leave me alone!

Bowser: He doesn't care about you does he?

Princess Peach: Th-Th-That's not true!

Bowser: Oh is it? He didn't even want to come to the party did he? I brought you a present. It's a dress for when you decide to come with me and leave that plumber.

Princess Peach: I'll never go with you!

Bowser: Oh you will in due time.

**Outside Princess Peach's Castle**

Lemmy: Kammy, I'm itchin ' to fight! Lemme at em'!

Kammy: Not until Bowser gives us the signal.

**Princess Peach's room**

Princess Peach: He-He loves me and would do anything for me.

Bowser: He only saves you so you won't kick him out of the mushroom kingdom. I bet he's cheating on you with Zelda right now.

Princess Peach: Who's Zelda?

Bowser: Forget that. The point is he doesn't love you and never will.

Kammy: This is Kammy. Your Troops are getting tired of waiting. Over.

Bowser: Go ahead and attack. Over.

Kammy: Roger that. Over.

Bowser: Look if you join me I'll call off the attack and our kingdoms can have a truce. It's your choice.

**Main room of Princess Peach's Castle**

Mario: Screw her, Screw the castle, Screw it all!

Toadsworth: Mario! Were under attack! Please come save us!

Mario: Do it yourself!

Toadsworth: What? But- Aaaaaaaah!

Hammer Bro.: Die!

Toadsworth: It wasn't meant to end like this!

**Mario's House**

Luigi: Mario the Princess Peach's castle is under attack!

Mario: They can fight it off!

Luigi: Your just gonna stand and watch?

Mario: Sure, why not? I'll get some Popshrooms.

Luigi: Well I'm not! Time for a Luigi to save the day!

Mario: So that's what gets you to do it?

**Princess Peach's room**

Princess Peach: Call off the attack. I'll join you.

Bowser: Now that's more like it.

Bowser pulls out his walkie talkie

Bowser: This is Bowser. All minions fall back. Repeat. All minions fall back. Over. Now Princess Peach. I need you to sign here, here, and here. It says that you agree to have a truce between us as long as your my girlfriend. Oh, and could you sign my spiky shell?

Luigi: Not so a fast a! Time for a Luigi to save the day!

Boss: Bowser

Bowser starts with 5 hp

And Luigi with only 0.1 hp

Luigi starts off by doing a jump. He fails terribly. The crowd throws tons of rocks at him. Luigi loses the battle.

Bowser: Ha! I didn't even have to lay a finger on you!

Bowser gets -9 star points. End of Battle.

Bowser: That was so easy.

Luigi: Mumamia!

Princess Peach: Are you ok Luigi?

Luigi: More... importantly... are... you?... Cough!Cough!

Princess Peach: We need to get a medic right away.

Koopa: Yes ma'am.

Princess Peach: What?

Bowser: Since your my girlfriend, you have the power to command my troops to ya' know.

Luigi: Hey!... Luigi... Ain't... A... Done... with... you.... uhh... I... don't... feel... so.... good.... BARF!

Princess Peach: Ewww!

Luigi: I'm okay... Just a broken nose.... is all....

**Luigi's room**

Luigi: Where am I?

Toadally: Your in your room. I'm the medic. I'm the one who brought you here.

Luigi: I have to tell mario what's happened! Take me to my house!

Toadally: Uh... Can't do that.

Luigi: Why not?

Toadally: First of all Princess Peach told me to not let you out of the castle and second of all we're way up in the sky. How could you possibly do that?

Luigi: Didn't you say this was my room? Since when did Princess Peach make a room for me?

Toadally: Well it's more like a cell. Also Princess Peach ordered the koopas and Toads to build a new castle.

Luigi: Well whatever. I just hope Mario comes and saves us soon.

**End of Prologue**

Will Mario Save the day?

Is Princess Peach really going out with Bowser?

Why does Luigi suck so much?

Find out in Chapter 1!

I know prologues are usually short but I'm sure you'll enjoy it anyways. I'll get to work on the next chapter some other time.


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!

**The Paper Mario**

**Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: The journey begins!**

**Mario's house**

Mario: Where's Luigi? He should've been home hours ago!

???: M-M-Mario...

Mario: Who's there?

???: By now I should be dead. I am Eldstar. One of the Star Spirits. My wife Misstar with help of the Evil King Bowser murdered me. Misstar promised Bowser if he helped her kill me for my money, in return, she would give him the almighty Star Rod. With the Star Rod he can get whatever he wishes. You must stop him! Go up Star way to Star Haven and Go inside the Star Temple to consult the other Star Spirits. They'll know what to do. I must end my message quickly as I used my last Strength to send you this message and time is running out. The only way to defeat Bowser with only six Star Spirits is to use all the Diamond Stars with a Star k-

Mario:Ooooook. I better call someone I know who's smart to look in to this.

Mario dialed the number to one of his old companions.

Goombella: Hello? Goombella speaking?

Mario: It's a me a Mario!

Goombella: Mario? OH MY GOSH! NO WAY! It's been a long time since I last saw you!

Mario: Look, I got something Interesting that I need you to look in to.

Goombella: Ok, I'll be right over with a team of investigators right away!

Later that day...

Goombella: We came as soon as we could!

Pro. Frankly: I picked all my favorites from rogueport!

Pro. Kolorado: We meet again Mario.

Goombella: I'm the leader of the investigation. So... what's the deal.

Mario: Some weird thingy keeps on saying this over and over again.

???: By now I should be dead. I am Eldstar. One of the Star Spirits. My wife Misstar with help of the Evil King Bowser murdered me. Misstar promised Bowser if he helped her kill me for my money, in return, she would give him the almighty Star Rod. With the Star Rod he can get whatever he wishes. You must stop him! Go up Star way to Star Haven and Go inside the Star Temple to consult the other Star Spirits. They'll know what to do. I must end my message quickly as I used my last Strength to send you this message and time is running out. The only way to defeat Bowser with only six Star Spirits is to use all the Diamond Stars with a Star k-

Pro. Frankly: It appears to be a hologram.

Goombella: It's saying we need to use all the Diamond Stars with a Star k-something...

Pro. Kolorado: Perhaps we should go to the Star Temple in Star Haven.

Pro. Frankly: Why don't you and Mario go, Goombella?

Goombella: Ok then.

**Toad Town**

Mario: Ok. From here we should head towards Shooting Star Summit or something.

???: Not so fast!

Mario: What is this? Oh not the Koopa Bros.! Look I don't have time for this! I have a world to save!

Red: Shutup! We're here to get our revenge!

Mario: Yeah, Yeah, you've been trying to get your revenge for 5 months now! Just give it a rest!

Yellow: You said your last words!

Black: We're cooler than the Axem Rangers!

Green: I always thought that we were like the Teenage Mutant ninja Turtles.

Red: Time to fight!

Mario: No!

Red: What? But we must fight!

Mario: I don't want to.

Red: Fine then! I'll wait.

Goombella: Oh, I'll fight you then!

Mini boss: Koopa Bros.

Red starts w/ 20 hp

Yellow starts w/ 20 hp

Green starts w/ 5 hp

Black starts w/ 20 hp

Goombella starts w/ 10 hp

Green: Hey!? Why do I only get 5 hp?

Black: Green is the color of barf dude.

Goombella starts by Tattling Green.

Goombella: The Green Koopa Bro. He is known to be clumsy and unpopular. I don't even know how he made the Koopa Bro. team. Everyone hates because green is the color of Barf.

Green: Hey! Lots of things are green! Like grass!

Goombella's tattle ability does 5 damage.

Green: And since when does the tattle ability do damage?

Green loses the battle.

Red, Yellow, and Black climb on to eachover and do their special move.

Goombella loses 3 hp.

Goombella uses Multibonk on Yellow.

Yellow loses 20 hp as with the battle.

Yellow: Nooooooo!!!!!!!

Koopa bros. do their special attack.

Goombella loses 2hp.

Goombella uses Multibonk on Black

Black loses 20 hp

Red runs from Battle

Goombella gets 40 star points.

End of Battle

Red: We may have lost this time, but we'll be back!

Red drags the rest of the Koopa Bros. back home.

Mario: Well, there's Shooting Star Summit up ahead!

Goombella: Let's go!

Goombella and Mario go up Shooting Star Summit and up Star Way

**Star Haven**

Mario: Man Star Way was a long climb.

Goombella: That looks like the star temple.

Mario and Goombella go inside it.

**Star Temple**

Kalmar: Greetings. We are the Seven Star Spirits.

Mario: I thought one of you died.

Kalmar: He has been replaced by Twink. You've seen him before.

Twink: Unfortunately I'm still a star kid. It will take time to grow into a Star Spirit. The Diamond Stars can however speed up the process.

Goombella: So that's what Eldstar meant!

Twink: Eldstar that jerk!

Muskular: Always bossing us around. Telling us what to do.

Skolar: That's why we had Misstar have Bowser Kill him.

Mario: This was your plan all along! If it weren't for you then I wouldn't be on this stupid quest!

Mamar: That's right.

Klevar: It was my idea actually. I'm very clever. Hence the name.

Twink: You bring me the Diamond Stars, I'll evolve like a pokemon into a Star Spirit and help you defeat Bowser. It's a win,win. So what do you say? You in?

Mario: Fine.

Twink: We sense that the first Diamond Star is in Koopa Village. Now go Mario! We're counting on you!

Mario: Wait! You just expect me to be okay with just climbing all the way back down Star Way and Shooting Star Summit?

Twink: Fine! Skolar!

Skolar:Yes,Twink?

Twink: Let them use the cradle thingy we made for Mario in the First Paper Mario to get down.

Skolar: Yes Twink.

Suddenly a cradle thingy appears before them. Mario and Goombella ride it down to Toad Town

**Toad Town**

Mario: Ok, let's get going.

Red: Hold up! I ain't done with you!

Goombella: Where's your other friends?

Red: Look, I'm not- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly Red was shredded by the fan of Bowsers flying clown face machine.

Bowser: Look, Peach doesn't want me to kill you, but I will if I catch you trying to stop me, I will!

Bowser leaves.

Goombella: Bowser just.... killed Red?

Mario: Eww... I'm not stepping in that.

Mario and Goombella head out to Pleasant path.

**Pleasant Path**

Mario and Goombella are walking on pleasant path.

Mario: Koopa village should be that way.

Mario and Goombella head towards Koopa Village

**Koopa Village**

Goombella: Maybe we should interrogate the mayor.

**Koopa Village Mayor's House**

Koopa Koot: I don't know anything about a Diamond Star.

Goombella: Are you sure?

Mario: Goombella, let me handle this, Ok? Look sir! If I don't find that star soon the world could end! So your gonna hand it over right now or I'll beat you up!

Koopa Koot: Please sir, I'll sell you some Koopa Tea for 5 coins , it'll give you 5 fp, just don't hurt me!

Mario: I could buy that at Toad Town for 1 coin!

Koopa Koot: List any other store that sells Koopa Tea and their prices and we'll happily match them.

Mario: Match this.

Mario shoots the Mayor.

Goombella: You just shot the Mayor! We're gonna get arrested! I've only just begun my career!

Mario: Relax, we can put him in his closet. See? Problem solved. Let's see if anyone else has it, ok?

Mario walk out of his house.

**Koopa Village**

Bombette: Bruce! I don't want to be with you!

Bruce: Then give me back the necklace I made for you!

Goombella: Mario! That necklace has a Diamond Star on it!

Mario: It does! Hey you! Could I have that necklace your wearing?

Bombette: Hey Mario! It's me! Remember?

Mario: Doesn't ring a bell. Now could I have that necklace?

Bombette: Fine! But only if you can get the mayor to agree to kick Bruce out of Koopa Village!

Mario: Crud.

Bruce: Baby, you know you can't escape my love!

Later...

Bruce: Hey! Your Mario right? I'll get the Diamond Star for you if you can get Bombette to hook up with me.

Goombella: Sounds hard.

Later...

Mario: Uh... Can you... hook up with Bruce?

Bombette: Eww! No way!

Mario: Not even for a Scooby snack?

Bombette: I hate you!

Later...

Bruce: Thanks dude! Here's the Diamond Star I promised!

Mario got the Tin Diamond Star! But then Lemmy Koopa snatches it away from him!

Mario: Hey! Give it back!

Lemmy: You'll have to battle me for it!

Boss: Lemmy Koopa, Son of Bowser

Lemmy starts w/ 40 hp

Mario starts with 20 hp

Goombella with 10 hp

Mario starts the battle with a hammer whack in the face.

Lemmy loses 20 hp

Lemmy: Ow! That hurt! What you have to do that for? I can't see now!

Goombella uses tattle

Goombella: This is Lemmy K. Koopa. He is one of Bowser's many sons. He likes lemons. Thus the nickname Lemmy.

Lemmy loses 10 hp

Lemmy throws a lemon and misses due to his blindness.

Mario gives the final blow with a hammer whack.

Mario and Goombella receive 50 star points.

End of Battle

Mario got the Tin Diamond Star. Killing Koopa Villages Mayor in the process. Now Mario is only Six Diamond Stars away from beating up Bowser for ruining his life.

Luigi Mini Chapter:

Luigi: Dude, can I call mario?

Toadally: Princess Peach ordered me not to let you do that.

Luigi: I'll give you this mushroom.

Toadally: Deal. Use my cellphone.

KoopaTroopa Jr./ Koopa bros. mini chapter.

Yellow: Dude, red's totally dead.

Black: What do we do now?

Green: I like beans!

Yellow: We can't do anything without a leader.

KoopaTroopa Jr.: I'll be your leader

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2: A Rogue's Good Side

**The Paper Mario **

**Chronicles**

**Chapter 2: A Rogue's Good side.**

**Toad Town**

Mario: So Goombella, where do you think we should go first?

???: Mario? Can you hear me? This is Twink.

Goombella: We hear you Twink

Twink: I'm talking to you through the Tin Diamond Star. I think the next one is in Rogueport somewhere.

Goombella: That's where I live! Well.... it's where I do now...

Twink: Oh, and next time you visit Star Temple. Bring us some Pizza. We Star Spirits are getting kinda' hungry.

Mario: Oooooook. What kind do you like?

Twink: Two slices plain, One Pepperoni, One Sausage, One Supreme, And Two with Sausage and Pepperoni.

Mario: Do I get paid?

Twink: Yes.

Mario: You got yourself a deal.

Twink: Ok, Bye.

Just then Mario's Cellphone rang.

Mario: Hello?

Luigi: It's a me a Luigi.

Mario: Where've you been man?

Luigi: I'm being held prisoner in Princess Peach's new Castle. Way up in the sky!

Mario: Again!

Luigi: But you'll never believe this! Princess Peach is going out with Bowser!

Mario: No way! You know, this is turning out to be too hard! I quit!

Luigi: I heard Bowser called you fat.

Mario: No one calls me fat! Bowser is going down!

Luigi: I got to go. They'll whip me if I go over two minutes.

Mario: Ok, bye.

Goombella: Isn't this great Mario! We're going back to Rogueport!

Mario: Uh... Yeah.... Great.

**Toad Town Port**

Goombella: Look! There's the ship! It's leaving soon so we better hurry if we want to get to Rogueport!

???: Not so fast!

Mario: Koopa Troopa Jr.?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Don't call me that! My name is Blue! And these are my friends!

Black: We're gonna crush you!

Yellow: After I'm done pummeling you I'm going Shopping!

Green: And I'll play my Banjo!

Black: I'll poke my Voodoo dolls.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Shutup! All of you! Now... Mario! Where were we?

Mini Boss: Koopa Troopa Jr. and the Koopa bros.

Koopa Troopa Jr starts w/ 40 hp

Yellow starts w/ 30 hp

Green starts w/ 5 hp

Black starts w/ 30 hp

Mario starts w/ 30 hp

Goombella starts w/ 20 hp

Koopa Troopa Jr: Watch this new move I came up with! MORE POWER!!!!

Koopa Troopa Jr. gains wings, a spiky helmet and a wizard's staff.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Now we're gonna pummel you!

Mario starts off the battle by hammer whacking Koopa Troopa. Does 20 damage.

Goombella tattles Koopa Troopa Jr.

Goombella: This is Koopa Troopa Jr. Isn't he cute? I could just eat him up!

Does 20 damage

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I'm not cute!!!!!!!!!!!

Koopa Troopa Jr. drops out of battle

Yellow plays his banjo. Does 1 damage to Mario

Black pokes a voodoo doll. Does 20 damage to Mario.

Green barfs. Green loses 100 hp.

Green: What?! That's not fair.

Green drops out of battle.

Mario hammer whacks Yellow doing 40 damage.

Goombella hammer whacks Black doing 40 damage.

Black: Since when can you do hammer whacks?

Yellow and Black drop out of Battle.

Koopa Troopa Jr. and the Koopa Bros. lose the fight. As usual.

Mario and Goombella gain 50 star points.

End of Battle

Koopa Troopa Jr.: We'll be back!

The Koopa Bros. and Koopa Troopa Jr. leave.

Goombella: Oh, no! We battled too long! The ship already left! I was hoping we we're going to get to go to Rogueport.

Mario: Oh hey giant tuna fish. Long time no see?

Tuna Fish: I'm not a Tuna, I'm a whale!

Mario: Whatever! Hey, can you give us a ride to rogueport?

Tuna Fish: Sure, why not?

Goombella: Yay!

And so mario and Goombella ride out to sea on a Tuna.

Tuna Fish: I'm a whale!

Whatever.

**RoguePort**

Lord Crump: It's been a looooooong time since we we're beaten by Mario.

Sir Grodus: Yep.

X-naut: Sir Grodus! Lord Crump! Mario has been spotted in Rogueport!

Sir Grodus: Lord Crump! Go teach him a lesson!

Lord Crump: Yes, Sir Grodus.

Mario: Ok pal, I know you have it! So hand it over!

Goomther: I'm telling you! I don't know anything!

Lord Crump: Time to die, Mario!

Mario lets go of Goomther. Goomther then runs away.

Mario: Yes, it has.

Lord Crump: You know what I'm here for, so let's just get down to business.

Mini Boss: Lord Crump

Lord Crump starts out w/ 20 hp

Mario starts w/ 30 hp

Goombella starts w/ 30 hp

Mario starts the battle by hammer whacking Lord Crump. Does 20 damage.

Lord Crump drops out of Battle. Lord Crump loses the Battle.

Mario and Goombella gain 50 star points.

Sir Grodus: What are you doing?! Finish him!

Lord Crump: NO! I want to work for Mario now! You've been treating me like crap!

Lord Crump joins Mario's party. Press the X button to make Lord Crump summon a bunch of X-nauts to destroy anything in their path!

Mario:Ooooooooook.

Don Pianta: Good fighting. I heard your looking for this?

Goombella: It's a Diamond Star!

Don Pianta: I'll give it to you if you help me dominate this city.

Goombella: I WILL NOT HAVE YO

Sir Grodus: NO! THAT'S MY JOB!

Mario: Okey Dokey.

Lord Crump: I can help. Oh minions!!

A whole bunch of X-nauts: You called Lord Crump?

Lord Crump: Just stay there for a second. Ahem! People of Rogueport! My minions will destroy this place unless you bow down to this guy!

Don Pianta: What's up?

Lord Crump: Minions, you must stay here with that guy and do as he commands.

X-nauts: Yes, your Crumpiness.

Don Pianta: Here you go, it's all yours!

Mario got the Bronze Diamond Star! By selling Rogueport to slavery. Now Mario is only five stars away from getting revenge on Bowser for calling him fat.

Luigi mini chapter:

Luigi: Hey Toadally.

Toadally: What?

Luigi: Did you ever played Luigi's Mansion.

Toadally: Dude, it sucked. You were a total coward in there too. Totally.

Luigi: Shutup! Can, I call my bro. again?

Toadally: Only if you stop talking to me about Luigi's mansion.

Luigi: Fine.

Koopa Bros. and Koopa Troopa Jr. mini chapter:

Yellow: We like totally like lost again.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Don't worry, I have a robot that is unstoppable!

Black: Is it ok if I cover my shell in blood?

Green: I'm a hippie!

End of Chapter

I hope you all liked it!


	4. Chapter 3: Return to Star Haven

**The Paper Mario**

**Chronicles**

**Chapter 3: Return to Star Haven**

**Toad Town**

Mario's cellphone starts ringing.

Mario: Hello?

Luigi: It's a me a Luigi!

Mario: Luigi! How you've been?

Luigi: Good, um... I heard that Bowser is sending his Koopalings to guard the other Diamond Stars.

Mario: Oh, that's useful.

Luigi: Look, I gotta go or they're gonna throw me in the furnace.

Mario: Really? Let's talk some more!

Luigi: No Mario, I got to go.

Mario: I thought we could chat.

Luigi hangs up.

Goombella: So mario, what now?

Mario: Well-

???: Mario? Can you hear me? This is Skolar. One of the Star Spirits.

Lord Crump: We hear you.

Skolar: The next Diamond Star is in Star Haven.

Mario: You mean we have to climb all the way up there again?

Skolar: We'll let you use the cradle thingy to make it easier.

Mario: That's fine with us.

Skolar: Oh, and don't forget to bring the pizza.

Mario: Yeah, Yeah, whatever.

**Star Haven**

Goombella: Wow. That was fast. I didn't know the cradle thingy was so useful.

Mario: Yeah, well, we're here so let's get a move on.

**Star Temple**

Mario: Hey guys.

Twink: Greetings Mario and Co.

Mario: Do you have any ideas where the star might be?

Misstar's thoughts: What if they find out what I'm hiding?

Twink: We have no idea.

Misstar's thoughts: Maybe Bowser won't save me like he said. Misstar: What if they find out? Bowser: I'll come save you.

Twink: Misstar.

Misstar's thoughts: Gah!

Misstar: Uh... Yes, Twink?

Twink: You haven't spoken much, is something troubling you?

Misstar: Uh, no Master Twink.

Mario: Ok, we'll go interrogate the some other Star Kids.

**Star Haven**

Goombella: Misstar seemed to be acting strange.

Lord Crump: She was hot!

Goombella: Ugh! Men!

Mario: Look over there!

Mario points to a suspicious star kid running down the back of an alley. Mario and Co. chase him.

Mario: Hey! You! Stop!

They stop at a dead end.

Goombella: Huh? Where'd he go?

Lord Crump: Cool wall! I want to touch it!

Lord Crumps hand goes through the wall.

Lord Crump: Huh?

Mario: It's an illusion.

Mario and Co. go through the wall to find another wall, but with a door.

Mario: It's locked!

Lord Crump: Up here! I see a vent we can go through to get inside! Grab on to the rope!

Goombella: How'd he get up there?

Mario: Never mind that just start climbing.

Mario and Co. climb up the rope and go through the vent.

Goombella: You can see the room!

The room had a desk in the middle accompanied by a chair and a bookcase to the left of it. It had no windows. It had a tree in a pot. And carpet over the floor.

Mario: Someone's coming inside.

Misstar walks inside. She pulls out a book out of the bookcase. The bookcase moves to reveal a door.

Goombella (whispering): The star kid we we're chasing was really Misstar!

Misstar goes through the door for a while. Then comes out and leaves.

Mario: Lord Crump? Can you bust the vent so we can fall inside?

Lord Crump: You betcha'! Lord Crump brakes open the vent and falls inside with his friends.

Mario: Let's check out what was in that door.

They walk inside to See a Screen with a button. Goombella pushes the button. Bowser's face appears on the screen.

Bowser: Yes Misstar? You called? Hey! Your not my loyal minion Misstar! Oops, did I just say something out loud that I didn't want people hearing again? Whatever. I don't know what your doing, but I want you to leave that house now!

Mario: Where's the Diamond Star!

Bowser: Oh your looking for the Diamond Stars are you? Well it's not there! It's here in my castle! Dang! I did it again!

Misstar: Who's infiltrating my room?! Huh!? Mario!? What are you doing here?

Mario: Your a traitor to the mushroom kingdom!

Misstar: Sorry I have to do this Mario. I really hoped it wouldn't have to come down to this. I hoped you wouldn't find out and we would be great friends. Too bad I have to kill you.

Mini boss: Misstar

Misstar starts out w/ Unlimited hp

Mario starts out w/ 30 hp

Goombella starts out w/ 30 hp

Lord Crump starts out w/ 30 hp

Goombella: Hey! Why do you get unlimited hp?

Misstar: I'm a Star Spirit, what do you expect?

Mario starts out by hammer whacking Misstar and fails terribly.

Goombella tattles Misstar and fails to even get any info.

Lord Crump summons a whole bunch of X-nauts to eat Misstar's flesh. The X-nauts fail terribly.

Goombella: Your attack is gross!

Lord Crump: Hey! I use to be evil!

Misstar: You guys can't even succumb to a strike!

Misstar unleashes a blast of pure energy on Mario. Mario drops out of battle.

Goombella: Mario!

Goombella tries to tattle but fails. Lord Crump fails his attack too.

Misstar unleashes a blast of pure energy on Lord Crump.

Lord Crump drops out of battle.

Lord Crump: Tell my mother I love her.

Goombella: Oh no!

Goombella in her last effort tries to tattle Misstar and........................................... fails.

Misstar unleashes pure energy on Goombella. Goombella drops out of battle. Misstar gains 50 starpoints.

End of Battle.

Bowser from screen: Finish them!

Misstar is about to unleash pure energy when Muskular comes in.

Muskular: Misstar? Bowser? Mario? What's going on here!?

Misstar: Muskular, I-

Bowser: What are you waiting for finish him!

Muskular unleashes pure energy on the screen destroying it in the process.

Misstar blasts a hole through the roof and leaves.

Muskular: Mario are you ok?

Mario: What happened? Where's Misstar?

Muskular: She got away.

Mario: Get... me.... my.... mushrooms..... uh...... *Cough!* *Cough!* *Faint*

So Mario and Co. didn't get the Silver Diamond Star. And sadly almost died in the process. But he learned that Misstar was a Traitor and that the Silver Diamond Star was in Bowser's/ Princess Peach's castle.

End of Chapter

Probably the best chapter yet.

Luigi mini chapter:

**Luigi's Room**

Luigi: Hey Toadally, Will you let me sneak out and find some clues as to where a Diamond Star is?

Toadally: Uh... The front door is locked, But there is this secret exit through this room I was told. Tell you what. Find the secret exit and I'll let you call Mario.

Luigi: Ok, Time for a Luigi to save the day!

Luigi checks under the bed and all the walls but finds nothing.

Toadally: Maybe you should check the window?

Luigi: I don't need a any help.

Toadally: *Cough!* *Cough!* It's the window. *Cough!* *Cough!*

Luigi: Maybe it's the floor.

Toadally: Look, I'm pointing to the secret exit right now. See it?

Luigi: It's not the floor. I know! It's the window

Toadally: Oh, so you finally figured it out!

Luigi followed by Toadally go through the window to see nothing but sky below. They travel on a ledge to the next window where the ledge ends. They go through the window to find themselves in the-

Luigi: Janitor's closet!

**Janitor's Closet**

Luigi and Toadally leave the closet into the main room. The main room has three guards guarding the main floor. One is up the stairs guarding the door, and the other is guarding Princess Peach's private chambers. Luigi and Toadally sneak past the guards to the Diamond Star room.

**Diamond Star Room**

Luigi: That must be the Diamond Star that was being held here.

Luigi takes a picture of it with his cellphone.

Larry: Hey! Your not supposed to be in here!

Luigi and Toadally are thrown back into Luigi's room

Luigi: Ok. Deal was, I find the secret exit, I call Mario. I did. So I'm gonna call him alright?

Koopa bros./ Koopa Troopa Jr. mini chapter

Yellow: I like, went shopping at like, the mall and washed all our shells, so here you go.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I want a shell!

Green: Oh I'm sure you'll grow yours someday! Hey, anyone wanna' listen to my banjo?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Hey? Where's Black?

Black: Dear diary, today Yellow went shopping at the mall. That's just weird because he's a boy. I also covered my shell in ketchup and called it blood. Everyone was freaked out and then started mocking me. I hate my life. But most of all, I hate that Mario guy. I think I'm going from goth to emo because I'm starting to cut my arms. Crap, now I have to write with my left hand.

End of mini chapters.


	5. Chapter 4: The Axem Rangers and a Koopa

**The Paper Mario **

**Chronicles**

**Chapter four: The Axem rangers and a Koopaling.**

**Star Haven Hospital**

Goombella wakes up to a glittery room. She gets out of bed and opens the door.

Medic Star Kid: Oh, Goombella, your awake. Your friends were beginning to worry about you.

Mario: Hey! Glad your alive!

Lord Crump: You still owe me a soda.

Goombella laughs.

Muskular: That must have been some heck of a fight. If it were me fighting you back there, I'd have killed you with one shot! We Star Spirits are pretty tough.

Mario: If you think you can do the job better then why don't you do it!

Muskular: Because we Star Spirits are lazy. Heh! Heh! Heh!

Goombella: We best be heading towards Bowser's castle for that Diamond Star.

Skolar: Oh no, no, no. Far too dangerous. Save that one for last. I sense another one on Yoshi's Island. You can get there from Toad Town Port.

Goombella: Hey Muskular, Why do you look so sad?

Muskular: Oh, it's nothing. Uh... I got to go now.

Skolar: Strange, I've never seen him act that way before. I'll look into it, as for you guys, I'd be off to Yoshi's Island.

Meanwhile on Yoshi's Island.

**Yoshi's Island**

Bowser Jr.: Daddy said not to let Mario get his hands on that Crystal Star or else!

Red Axem ranger: Don't worry, the Axem-Rangers won't let anyone get in the way of your wishes.

Bowser Jr.: Well whatever. I'm asigning Morton to guard it and you guys guard him, got it?

Red Axem: Your wish is my command.

Bowser Jr. flys off.

Morton: Mess up and I'll pound you!

Green Axem: Don't take us to lightly.

Red Axem: We are the Axem-Rangers.

Black Axem: No one can stop us.

Yellow Axem: Because we are brute strength!

Pink Axem: And Masters of disguise.

Morton: Dude, you guys totatlly creep me out.

Meanwhile...

**On the giant Tuna Fish**

Lord Crump: What is this? A giant tuna!

Tuna fish: Keep calling me a Tuna fish and I'll turn myself around!

Goombella is writing something in a book. Lord Crump snatches it.

Lord Crump: Look! It's Goombella's diary!

Lord Crump holds it up high where Goombella can't reach.

Goombella: Give it back! It's mine!

Lord Crump accidently drops it into the ocean.

Lord Crump: I'm in big trouble aren't I?

Goombella's face is red, her eyes burning with rage.

Lord Crump: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET HER OFF ME!!!!!

Goombella's teeth were clenched onto Lord Crump's arm.

Mario: I can't get her off! She's like a Tic.

**Yoshi's Island**

Mario: Guys! Stop fighting! We're here and have to find the star!

Goombella: After we find the Diamond Star can I rip Lord Crump limb by limb?

Mario: No.

Goombella kisses Mario.

Mario: Ok.

Mario's cellphone starts to ring.

Mario: Hello?

Luigi: It's a me a luigi. Look, the Diamond Star that you didn't get is in Peach's Castle, third floor, in the Diamond Star Room. And It's guarded by a Koopaling named Larry.

Mario: Thanks for the info. Bye.

**Mario's House**

Pro. Frankly: Do you think they're back from Star Haven yet?

Pro. Kolorado: Uh... I think they won't be back for maybe say, at least ten chapters or eight.

Pro. Frankly: Want to play chess?

**Yoshi's Island**

Yoshi: Mario! Long time no see!

Mario: Hi Yoshi! Look, this is Goombella and this is Lord Crump.

Goombella: Nice to meet you!

Lord Crump is busy picking his nose.

Goombella: Eeww!!!!!

Yoshi: Look, I'm glad you came Mario, but now is not the time to celebrate. We are in a time of Peril. We need your help.

**Yoshi's Tribe**

Yoshi Tribe Leader: Greetings Yoshi. Ah, I see you brought Mario and his friends.

Yoshi: I think they can help us.

Yoshi Tribe Leader: Perhaps. Mario, please sit down and listen to our tale of woe. A little while ago we had a Star shaped Idol to our god when suddenly five mysterious looking figures followed by an another ugly looking one stole it. One was red, one yellow, one pink, one green, one black.

Goombella: Yeah uh... we kinda need that Star, er... idol.

Yoshi Tribe Leader: I see. Tell you what, if you can bring us back the idol and kick out the five mysterious figures, and the ugly one, we'll gladly let you have it.

Mario: Ok.

Yoshi Tribe Leader: Then it is done, you will go and make them leave our beloved Island and restore to us what was lost.

So Mario and Co. started searching the jungle.

**Toad Town Port**

Black: Do we really have to swim all the way to Yoshi's Island?

Yellow: My shell will like, totally get wet.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I'm your leader, do what I say!

Green: Hey! Look what dangly thingy I found in the water!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: This appears to be someone's diary.

Black: Who's diary is it?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: It says here, Goombella's Diary, do not touch except for Goombella. If found lost, call this number 888-8888.

Green: Well what are you waiting for? Call the number!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: No way! I'm gonna read it!

Yellow: I'm going like, shopping now, like, ok?

Koopa Troopa Jr: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Black: Whatever happened to crossing the ocean?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Look, here's her first entry! Ahem! Dear Diary, Today Mario asked me to come to his house and help him figure out something. Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! I've decided to pack the picture- mmph! I'm sorry but this diary is just so hilarious! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hee! Hee! Ok, Ok, Ahem! I've decided to pack the picture of my grandma. Tee! Hee! P.S.- I have a crush on that Mario guy. Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Oh man this thing is just so funny!

**Yoshi's Island Jungle**

Mario: Ok guys let's just rest here for a little bit, ok?

Goombella: I wanna go back to the beach and look for my diary.

Mario: Yeah, go ahead and do that.

Lord Crump: I have to take a leak.

Mario: Then go.

Meanwhile Pink Axem is watching Mario

Pink Axem: This is Pink, they just split up.

Red Axem: Roger that Pink, this will make things funner.

Mario: Hey! Who's there?

Pink jumps down out of the tree.

Mario: Who are you?

Mini boss: Pink Axem Ranger

Pink Axem starts out w/ 40 hp

Mario starts out w/ 30 hp

Mario: You picked the wrong day to mess with me.

Mario starts the battle by hammer whacking Pink. Pink quickly dodges.

Pink does a swipe on Mario. Does 10 damage.

Mario uses a fire flower on Pink. Does 3 damage.

Just then in the midst of battle, Red Axem comes in with the ship and uses the ship's hyper beam on Mario. Does 50 damage.

Mario drops out of battle. Mario loses the battle.

End of battle. Pink gets 50 star points.

Red Axem: Good job Pink. Throw him in the prison cell.

Pink drives the ship away with Mario in it. Suddenly Red falls on Red Axem. Red Axem is unconcious.

Red: Ah! My shell is gone! I'll just take this guys clothes.

Red is now dressed up as red axem.

Yellow Axem: Red! There you are! C'mon let's go sneak up on that fat guy!

Red: What? Oh yeah!

Yellow Axem and Red walk off.

**Somewhere else in the jungle**

Lord Crump: La! La! La! La! Oh man that feels good! Ow!

Lord Crump just got hit in the head with a rock. Yellow Axem and red sack him and throw him in their ship.

**Yoshi's Island Beach**

Goombella: Where is it? Oh where is it? Ow! What is this? Huh! A sleeping dart?

Goombella passes out. Black Axem and Green Axem run up and throw her in their ship with the rest of the gang.

Yellow Axem: Ok, we got all of Mario's Party Members like you said Red!

Black Axem: What now?

Red Axem: Hey! Dimwits! Over here! You got the wrong Red!

Pink Axem: Your not wearing any clothes!

Red Axem: He stole my clothes!

Red: Don't pay attention to him! I'm the real red! You guys wouldn't let some guy fool you would you?

Yellow Axem: No way!

Red Axem: He's lying! Don't you believe me?

Red: Prepare to go to the top of Mt. LavaLava.

The Axem Rangers and Red jump on the ship and take off leaving Axem Ranger Red behind.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Hey! Who the heck are you!

Axem Red: I'm Red, leader of the Axem Rangers. And if you help me I'll pay you big time.

End of chapter

Wondering what's gonna happen next? Does it build up Drama, Suspense, Curiosity? Well you'll have to wait until the next Chapter of The Paper Mario Chronicles. Oh and there is no Koopa Troopa Jr./ Koopa bros. mini chapter this time, so I made the Luigi mini chapter a bit longer.

Luigi mini chapter

**Princess Peach's Castle: Luigi's room**

Luigi: Hey Toadally, Can I sneak out again?

Toadally: Dude, I was dying for you to ask that because I was getting so bored guarding you from leaving.

Luigi: Ok? Let's just hurry up and sneak through the window.

**Princess Peach's Main Hall**

Toadally: Rumor is that somwhere in this room is a secret tunnel leading to ventilation shaft.

Luigi: Let's check out that Bowser shaped hole in the wall.

**Inside the Ventilation shaft**

Luigi: Why is the Ventilation shaft so big? I can literally stand up in here.

Toadally: Maybe something big came through here, pushing the roof and the walls apart.

Luigi: Look! I can see Bowser and Princess Peach's room from here!

Princess Peach and Bowser walk in.

Princess Peach: I heard from the guards that you sent the Axem Rangers to Mt. Lavalava to guard the Star.

Bowser: There is no way Mario can get the star now! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!

Princess Peach: C'mere.

Luigi and Toadally stare in disgust, there mouths open wide as if they were saying " WHAT THE?!" And then head back to Luigi's room

**Luigi's Room**

Toadally: I think I'm gonna barf.

Luigi: Can I call Mario?

Toadally: Hold on a minute, Bluaggggggh!!!!!

Luigi: You done yet?

Toadally: I think so, wait not yet. Bluagggggggggggggh!!!!

Luigi: That is one nasty pile of barf. What did you eat last night.

Toadally: Liver.

Luigi: Ok, I'm calling mario now before that gets into further detail.

End of mini-chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Koopa Bros vs Axem Rangers

**The Paper Mario **

**Chronicles**

**Chapter Five: Clash of the Koopa bros. and the Axem Rangers.**

**Yoshi's Island beach**

Koopa Troopa Jr.: What's in it for us?

Red Axem: I'll pay you a million.

**Axem Ranger's Ship's prison cell**

Mario: We shouldn't have split up! If it weren't for me, we wouldn't be in this mess.

Goombella: It's not your fault Mario.

Mario's cellphone gets a text message with a picture. Mario checks it. It's from Luigi.

Luigi: Dear Mario, Uhh.... You probably know where the next Diamond Star is but look at this pic I took of Bowser and Peach! It sends a chill down my spine! 8O

Mario stares in disgust. This is a picture of Princess Peach and Bowser, making.... out....

Luigi: Isn't this just nasty. This is so going on the internet! ; ). G2G, bye!

**Axem Ranger's Ship's bridge**

Pink Axem: We're right above Mt. LavaLava.

Red: Drop them in two minutes.

**Axem Ranger's Ship's prison cell**

Lord Crump: Guys I'm hungry.

Mario: Does this look like a good situation to just sit down and eat?

Lord Crump: Fine! I'll just get it myself!

Lord Crump opens the door and starts to walk away.

Goombella: Hey Crumpy! How'd you open that door.

Lord Crump: It was unlocked.

**Axem Ranger's Ship's bridge**

Red: Drop them in three, two, one!

Red Axem: Hey! I'm not done with you!

Red: You again?! How'd you get on my ship?

Red Axem: Your ship! THIS IS MY SHIP!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: What do we do now?

Red: Just sit back and watch for now, ok?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Whatever.

Mini-boss: Red Axem

Axem Ranger starts out w/ 50 hp

Red starts out w/ 30 hp

Red starts the battle by doing a shell toss, doing 10 damage.

Pink Axem: Hey Red! Since when did you get a shell?

Red: Now's not the time for this!

Red Axem does a swipe doing 10 damage.

Red does a shell toss doing 10 damage.

Red Axem does a swipe doing 10 damage.

Red does a shell toss doing 10 damage.

Red Axem does the final blow by doing a swipe, doing 10 damage.

Red drops out of battle. Red loses the battle.

Red Axem gains 20 star points

End of battle

Red falls out of Axem Ranger Red's clothes. Axem Ranger Red puts them on. Red is knocked out.

Axem Pink: YOUR RED?!

Axem Green: BUT WE-

Axem Red: Shutup! Now before I punish yall for not recognizing me, I got to punish this guy for stealing my act!

Green: Don't hurt him!

Yellow: He's like our old like leader!

Black: I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't let you kill him.

Axem Red uses the mechanical Hyper beam on Red. Killing him, for sure.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I take pity on the loss of your leader. So I will help you fight the guys who killed him!

Axem Red: Axem Rangers, prepare to fight!

Mario: Hold up a second!

Goombella: You aren't gonna fight without us right?

Lord Crump is eating a piece of cheese. Everyone stares at him.

Red: Dude, that is about 2 weeks old.

Lord Crump: So what? It's tasty!...... Oh yeah! We'd like to fight too!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Let's just get this over with.

Mini-bosses: The Axem Rangers vs. The Koopa bros. and Koopa Troopa Jr. vs. Mario and Co.

Axem Red starts out w/ 50 hp

Axem Green starts out w/ 5 hp

Axem Black starts out w/ 40 hp

Axem Pink starts out w/ 30 hp

Axem Yellow starts out w/ 60 hp

Yellow starts out w/30 hp

Green starts out w/ 5hp

Black starts out w/ 50 hp

Koopa Troopa Jr. starts out w/ 80 hp

Mario starts out w/ 50 hp

Goombella starts out w/ 40 hp

Lord Crump starts out w/ 60 hp and a piece of cheese.

Mario starts out the battle by jumping on goombella and performing a special move: Flip jump. Doing 100 damage to Axem Yellow. Axem Yellow drops out of battle.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Hey wait a minute! Mario, we both have the same enemy. Let's say you and me team up until we're done kicking their butts?

Mario: Okey! Dokey!

Lord Crump sits and farts on Axem Pink. Doing 60 damage. Axem Pink drops out of battle.

Axem Pink: Ugh! That smell! I'll smell like this for weeks!

Lord Crump: When I did that to someone for the first time, all the skunks in the world run in terror! Buh,huh! Buh,huh,huh,huh,huh,huh!

Koopa Troopa Jr. grows wings, a spike on his head and gains a wand and Grows 10x his size. Then unleashes a move so bad, so painful, so terrifying that it has been nick-named: Momma's mad! Does unlimited damage to Axem Black. Axem Black drops out of battle and is taken to the emergency room in the hospital.

Axem Red: He never stood a chance.

All the Koopa Bros. perform their special move which is unknown and do 60 damage to Red. Axem Red drops out of battle.

Axem Green: They already destroyed all of us but one in one move? Like I stand a chance.

Axem Green forfeits the battle, The Axem Rangers lose the battle. End of battle.

Axem Green: Alright! We surrender, Just take this stupid star and leave us alone!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Hold up! We want a little something called revenge!

Axem Green: Take whatever you want, just don't hurt us, specifically me! Here! Take my clothes!

Goombella: EWW!!

Lord Crump: Dude, I do lots of nasty stuff but that is just too far.

Mario: Put some clothes on!

Yellow: Hey Axem Green! Wanna come over to my place sometime?

Black: Yellow, your sick.

Axem Green puts his clothes back on.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: All we wanted was to blast Axem Red with your hyper-beam.

Axem Green: Fine with me if it's not at me.

Koopa Troopa Jr. uses the Hyper-beam lazer cannon on Axem Red. Killing him too, for sure.

Axem Green carries the unconscious Axem Rangers back to their base with Smithy.

Green: Uh... Koopa Troopa Jr. (such a weird name) your still 10x your size.

Koopa Troopa Jr. shrinks back to normal. Mario gets the Gold Diamond Star! But suddenly Morton snatches it away from him.

Morton: FOOLS! I knew I couldn't trust those Power Rangers in their fancy suits and stuff!

Goombella: Give us back our Diamond Star!

Morton: Make me!

Boss: Morton Koopaling

Morton starts out w/ 100 hp

Mario starts out w/ 50 hp

Goombella starts out w/ 40 hp

Lord Crump is picking his nose so he can't fight.

Mario starts out the battle by hammer-whacking Morton doing 20 damage.

Goombella does Multibonk on Morton. Doing 40 damage.

Morton does a body slam on Mario doing unlimited damage. Mario drops out of battle. Oh No!

Goombella does a Multibonk on Morton. Doing 60 damage since she's madder. She would've won anyway if it were 40 damage so it's totally fair. Morton drops out of battle. Morton loses the battle.

Goombella receives 90 star points. End of battle.

Mario got the Gold Diamond Star! Again. With the help of the Koopa Troopa Jr. and co., they saved Yoshi's Island and helped the Koopa Bros. get revenge on Axem Red. With the Axem Rangers fleeing leaderless, All the other guys guarding the other stars are starting to worry.

Koopa Troopa Jr. and CO. leave. Goombella notices that Koopa Troopa Jr. is holding a pink book with a heart on it. It looks just like her-

Goombella: Diary! **GIVE IT BACK!!!!!!**

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Oh this is just not my day.

Goombella unleashes Momma's mad on Koopa Troopa Jr. The Koopa Bros. carry the brutally wounded and unconscious Koopa Troopa Jr. to the emergency room.

Lord Crump: What now?

The ground shakes.

Goombella: We're losing altitude!

Mario: You mean this ship is gonna sink?!

Goombella: First of all, this ship is in the air so we're gonna crash, not sink. Second of all, not unless somebody is at the wheel!

Lord Crump: I think this is it!

Mario: Start steering!

Lord Crump: I can't find the wheel! This technology is too advanced for even Goombella's understanding!

Goombella: Awwww. That was sweet!

Mario: Now's not the time for compliments! We have no choice but to jump off the ship!

And so they do.

**?????????**

Mario wakes up to find himself surrounded by a field of mushrooms.

Mario: Am I... in heaven?

Yoshi mushroom farmer: No.... YOU FELL IN MY CROPS!

**Yoshi's island: Yoshi's Tribe**

Mario: We brought you the idol.

Yoshi's Tribe leader: Ah yes, the idol. Give it here.

Mario hands it over.

Yoshi's Tribe leader: This is the wrong idol. Perhaps it belongs to the CheepCheep tribe or the Raven tribe. But it is one of the Diamond Stars so don't feel bummed.Besides, we weren't going to give our real idol to you anyways. We just said that so you would get it and we could sit back and watch.

Mario: Screw you! Let's go home guys.

Goombella: Sounds good.

Lord Crump: Me too.

**On the giant tuna**

Lord Crump: Uh... Goombella?

Goombella: What!?

Lord Crump: Will... Will you go out with me?

Goombella: In a million years doofus!

Lord Crump: But don't you like my crumpiness?

Goombella: Put a sock in it.

Lord Crump starts crying.

Goombella: I didn't mean it like that! Want me to sing you a song?

Lord Crump jumps in Goombella's lap and nods. Goombella starts singing.

Goombella: Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a bunch of nerds. If those nerds don't do your homework. Momma will buy you a salesman clerk.

Mario: Please stop singing the butchered version of the Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird song.

Goombella: Ssssh! He's asleep!

End of chapter

You guys probably laughed your pants off when Goombella started singing. Until the next chapter!

Luigi mini-chapter

Luigi: Hey Toadally.

Toadally: What?

Luigi: I don't want to sneak out.

Toadally: But won't the readers be dissapointed?

Luigi: The what?

Toadally: Nothing.

Koopa Troopa Jr. and Co. mini-chapter.

Yellow: Oh man. I was like totally like hoping to like hear the like rest of like Goombella's like Diary.

Black: Guys. I just went Emo.

Yellow: Like, no way!

Green: I wrote a new song with my banjo! It reminds me of my hillbilly friends.

Yellow: Dude, I like liked that like Axem Green dude.

Black: Everyone knows your gay, yellow!

Yellow: You'll like learn to like apreciate like it!!!!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Shutup, Guys! This is better then Goombella's diary!

Koopa Troopa is looking at a monitor that is showing what the secret camera is seeing inside Mario's house. Goombella walks up to her temporary room at Mario's house.

Goombella: Dear Diary, today I helped Mario defeat the Axem Rangers and receive one of the Diamond Stars-

Koopa Troopa Jr.: C'mon, get to the good stuff! Man I wish I was the boyfriend of that hot Goomba.

Goombella: I also got you back from that evil, selfish, devishly handsome koopa, Koopa Troopa Jr.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: She thinks I'm devishly handsome!

Goombella: Lord Crump asked me out today which was instantly rejected. Then I sang him a song just to make him feel better.-

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I've got competition!

Goombella: But what I'm really interested in is Mario. He is the one for me. I'm just too afraid to ask him.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Lots of competition! She's done writing. Let's use our camera to check in on the fat one.

Lord Crump: Dear diary, today I got rejected by Goombella.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Ok, I'm bored.

End of mini-chapters.


	7. Chapter 6: Everyone Loves Goombella

**The Paper Mario **

**Chronicles**

**Chapter Six: Everyone loves Goombella**

**Toad Town**

???: M-Mario, can you hear me?

Mario: We know it's a Star Spirit.

Mamar: It's me Mamar. We Star Spirits think the next Diamond Star is with the Axem Rangers.

Mario: Oh boy. And where are they.

Mamar: We don't know. But, Each Axem Ranger carries a Homing device that can lead them back to base.

Mario: Go on.

Mamar: When Axem Ranger Red was killed. He might of dropped his Homing device into the middle of the jungle.

Mario: How are we supposed to find it in the middle of the jungle!

Lord Crump: Hey guys! Check out this rad metal detector I found!

**Yoshi's Island**

Mario: Why am I on this stupid quest anyways?

Goombella: I think it's to get back at Bowser for calling you fat.

Mario: Oh yeah. Hey? Where's Lord Crump

Lord Crump is a little behind them.

Lord Crump: She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. Dang it! I'm out of Flower Petals. Was our love ever meant to be?

???????: No it is not.

Lord Crump: Who are you?

???????: I'm just part of your imagination.

Lord Crump: Oh. That makes sense.

Mario: Hey! I'm picking up something!

Black: That's my metal shell covered in blood.

Goombella: Not you guys again.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: That's right! We're the Koopa Bros.!

Mario: Let's just get to the fighting.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: We're not here for that. We're here for you Goombella.

Goombella: What?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Will you go out with me?

Goombella: Uh......

Lord Crump: Leave her alone!

Mini-boss: Koopa Troopa Jr.

Koopa Troopa Jr. starts out w/ 60 hp

Lord Crump starts out w/ 50 hp

Lord Crump starts out the battle by-

Goombella: Stop! There's no need to fight over me!

End of battle.

Mario: Awww. I wanted to see them fight to the death.

Goombella: Mario, help me out here.

Mario: Uh.... Let's have Goombella decide.

Goombella: That's the problem. I don't want to decide.

Mario: Are you sure? If I were you I'd choose Koopa Troopa Jr. if you know what I mean.

Goombella: I don't want to choose because.... I like you.

Mario: What?

Lord Crump: What?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: What?

Mario: Now they're staring at me!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Your going down!

Lord Crump: Yeah! What he said!

Lord Crump and the Koopa Troopa Jr. start chasing Mario.

Mario: Goombella do something!

Goombella: Do what?

Mario: I don't know! Anything!

Goombella: Uh....

Mario: They're tearing me limb from limb!

Goombella: STOP!

Lord Crump stops biting Mario's leg. Koopa Troopa Jr. lets Mario out of a head-lock.

Goombella: If anyone wants to go out with me then they'll stop tearing the competition apart!

Mario: And just to let you guys know, I'm not competition!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Then let's tear him apart!

Goombella: No! I will not go out with people who tear their competition limb from limb.

Mario: So you'll go out with someone other than me right?

Goombella: Maybe. No. I mean Yes..... No.

Lord Crump: Kill him!

Mario: Wait! I found the homing device! Can we go find the Diamond Star first before you all dogpile on me?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Fine, go find the Diamond Star, then we tear you limb from limb!

Mario: Goombella, I think it would be wise if you just stayed here with them.

Goombella: Your just gonna go alone? Don't leave me here!

Lord Crump: So uh... you like weird types of cheese?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Don't listen to him! I'm the cool guy. Pick me.

Lord Crump: No, Pick me!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Me!

Lord Crump: Me!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Me!

Goombella: Shutup!

**Axem Ranger's Head Quarters**

Axem Black pushes Axem Green into the spot of light amidst the void.

Smithy: You let your leader, Red die and forked over the Diamond Star without a fight! You coward!

Axem Green: I'm so sorry sir! It'll never happen-

Smithy: Silence! You had your chance but you blew it! Release him into the pit of doom!

Axem Green: Not the pit of doom!

Axem Pink: See ya' sucker!

Axem Pink pulls a lever.

Axem Green: Aaaaa- huh? Hey this isn't so bad. It's only two feet deep!

Smithy: I told you to dig me a really big pit!

Axem Yellow: We got tired.

Smithy: I'll let this one slip but if you do anything like this again, I will destroy you!

Axem Green: Yes sir.

Axem Black: We have an intruder!

Mario: Give me the Diamond Star!

Geno: And give me that legendary Star thingy!

Smith: And give me my money!

Smithy: Here take it Geno. As for Mario, throw him in the prison cell, and here's your money brother.

Smith: Thanks.

Later....

Mario: I'm back!

Smithy: How'd you escape so fast?!

Mario: Dude, you really need tighter security.

Smithy: Whatever, put him in the inescapable prison cell.

Later...

**Yoshi's Island**

Goombella: Mario just texted me saying he's in trouble!

Lord Crump: Let's go!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Forget him. Let the Koopa Bros. take care of it!

Lord Crump: She doesn't need you!

Goombella: You both can come along.

Later...

**Axem Ranger's Head Quarters**

Goombella: We're here to stop you.

Smithy: How'd you get here?

Goombella: Mario texted us the directions.

Smithy: Why didn't you confiscate that.

Axem Yellow: He had it underneath his cap sir.

Smithy: Ugh! Idiots! I'll just dispose of these pests myself!

Boss: Smithy, Creator of the Axem Rangers.

Smithy starts out w/ a whopping 1000 hp

Goombella starts out w/ 50 hp

Lord Crump starts out w/ 60 hp

Koopa Troopa Jr. starst out w/ 60 hp

Yellow starts out w/ 50 hp

Green starts out w/ 5 hp

Black starts out w/ 70 hp

Goombella starts out the battle by head-bonking Smithy. Doing 50 damage.

Smithy: Ow! That hurt! Your gonna pay for that!

Smithy does a Star Shower on Goombella doing a 49 damage.

Lord Crump: LEAVE HER ALONE!

Lord Crump unleashes Momma's mad on Smithy doing Unlimited Damage. Smithy drops out of battle. Smithy loses the battle. Smithy dies. End of battle.

Lord Crump: Are you alright?

Goombella: You.... saved me.

Goombella faints.

Lord Crump: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T DIE ON ME!!

Goombella: I'm not dead you idiot! I'm just.... tired....

Goombella faints, again.

Axem Black: Did you see what they did to Smithy?

Axem Yellow: They're gods!

Axem Pink: He's actually dead!

Axem Green: We're free! How can we ever repay you?

Lord Crump: Huh?

Axem Green: Oh, you must be curios why we're filled with joy. It's because we were forced to work for him. We wouldn't fight back because we were scared of his strength. You are in our eternal debt.

Mario: Hey guys! They let me out!

Red: Hey! I'm not done with you guys!

Green: Red! Your still alive!

Red: No, I'm his ghost.

Axem Red: I'm a ghost too.

Red: Koopa Troopa Jr., take good care of my team.

Axem Red: Same goes for you too, Axem Ranger Green.

Axem Green: Really?

Mario: Um... Diamond Star Please?

Axem Green: Oh yeah, here take it.

Mario got the Platinum Diamond Star! Making friends with the Axem Rangers and the Koopa Bros. along the way! Now he'll have some friends to help him defeat Bowser.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Just call us whenever dude.

Axem Green: Same for us.

End of chapter!

That was a surprising end.

Luigi mini-chapter

**Princess Peach's castle: Luigi's room**

Luigi: Toadally. Let's sneak out.

**Princess Peach's castle: The air shaft**

Luigi: Hey look! I found a vent!

Toadally: Let's spy on whoever's in there.

Misstar is looking at a picture of Muskular.

Muskular: I've finally found you.

Misstar: What do you want?

Muskular: Even if your a traitor. I'll always love you.

Misstar: Go away before the guards get here.

Muskular: Come back with me to Star Haven. I'll get the other Star Spirits to forgive you.

Misstar: They won't forgive me.

Bowser Jr. enters the room.

Bowser Jr.: Hey! Your not supposed to be here!

Muskular: Think about it.

Muskular flies out the window.

Bowser Jr.: Who was that?

Misstar:........................................................

Bowser Jr.: I said, who was that?!

Misstar: ...................................................

Bowser Jr.: If I catch you with him again, I'll throw you with Luigi!

Koopa Bros. mini-chapter.

**Koopa Bros. fortress.**

Green: What are you doing?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I'm going to Goombella's house.

Black: You mean Mario's house.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Whatever

**Mario's House**

Goombella: Hello?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Hey baby. Wanna' go to the movies?

Goombella slams the door. She walks in her room to see Koopa Troopa Jr.'s face pressed on her window. She lowers the blinds. Something sounds like it's crawling inside the ventilation shaft.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: You can't escape my love baby!

Goombella: Leave me alone!

Mario: What's he doing inside my house?

Koopa Troopa jr.: We're on a date.

Mario: Oh, ok then.

Goombella: Mario! Help me!

Mario walks off to read Luigi's diary.

End of mini-chapters


	8. Chapter 7: The Yoshies Wooden Star

**The Paper Mario **

**Chronicles**

**Chapter Seven: Wooden Star of the Yoshies.**

**Toad Town**

Klevar: Mario. Me and the other Star Spirits believe that the next Diamond Star, the Wooden Star, is somewhere in Boggly Woods.

Mario: You mean the place I visited to get a crystal star?

Klevar: Precisely. Be careful though, Someone else may be looking for the Diamond Stars.

**Pleasant Path**

Green: You wanna' help em' get the Diamond Stars.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Yes.

Green: Ok, lemme' get this straight. You... want... to... help... them... get... the... Diamond... Stars...

Koopa Troopa Jr.: For the billionth time! Yes!

Yellow: Like, why?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Why not? I help them, Goombella will like me.

Green: That's Genius.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Where's Black?

Yellow: He said he went to Toad Town to get more blood for his shell.

**Toad Town General Store**

Black: Where is the ketchup?

Toad: Isle 5

**RoguePort**

Mario: Ok, the pipe leading to RoguePort sewers is right over there.

Mario and Co. jump down the pipe.

**Boggly Woods**

Goombella: Ok, all we need to do is to ask the locals.

**Inside The Great Tree**

Puni Elder: Nope, never heard of it.

Punio: I don't know what your talking about.

Six hours later...

Mario: We asked every puni here and we got no information whatsoever.

Petuni: Hey, where you guys looking for a Diamond Star?

Goombella: Yes.

Lord Crump: Got any Dried Shrooms'?

Petuni: Yes, want one?

Lord Crump: Gimme'!

Lord Crump snatches the Dried Shroom' from Petuni and devours it.

Lord Crump: Oh, yes, that's the stuff.

Mario: You were saying about the Diamond Star?

Petuni: There is this funny star shaped thingy I found at the top of the Great Tree.

Iggy: Hold up. I got word from Bowser Jr. that your not supposed to live.

Mini-boss: Iggy Koopaling

Iggy starts out w/ 60 hp

Mario starts out w/ 50 hp

Goombella starts out w/ 50 hp

Lord Crump starts out w/ 60 hp

Mario starts off the battle by hammer-whacking Iggy in the face. Doing 25 Damage.

Goombella does a head-bonk doing 25 damage.

Lord Crump eats a piece of cheese increasing his attack's damage.

Iggy: This battle isn't over!

Iggy puts down a boombox and presses play. The boombox starts playing the "I like to move it, move it." song. Iggy starts dancing. Mario, Goombella, and Lord Crump stare in confusion.

Iggy presses the stop button on the boombox.

Iggy: Ok, now it's over. I give up! But I'll be back!

Iggy forfeits the battle. End of batte.

Iggy runs off.

Mario: Coward.

Petuni: Oooooooooooook. Now that that's over, let's go!

Punio: I wanna' come!

Puniper: Me too!

Petuni: Ok.

**Top of the Great Tree**

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Step aside! I want that Diamond Star now!

Roy: Iggy told me to stay here and that's what I'm gonna' do.

Iggy: He's here!

Roy: Who's h- M-M-MARIO!!!!!!!! Oh were in for a world of hurt!

Goombella: We'll let you go if hand over that Diamond Star.

Roy: *Gulp* S-S-Sorry, b-but we c-can't d-do that.

Iggy: Yeah! Let's get em'.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Let me take em' ok?

Mario: Yeah, sure.

Boss: Iggy and Roy

Iggy starts out w/ 10 hp

Roy starts out w/ 60 hp

Koopa Troopa Jr. starts out w/ 60 hp

Koopa Troopa Jr. starts out the battle by growing 10x his size and some wings and magically gaining a spiky hat and a magical staff.

Iggy dances doing no damage.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: That's your attack? That's pathetic!

Roy ground-pounds Koopa Troopa Jr. doing 30 damage.

Koopa Troopa Jr. unleashes Momma's mad on Roy doing unlimited damage.

Roy drops out of battle.

Iggy: ROYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Iggy faints. Iggy drops out of battle. Iggy and Roy lose the battle. Roy dies. End of battle.

Iggy: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!

Iggy runs off to warn bowser.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Here, you guys wanted this, right?

Goombella: Thanks for helping us out Koopa Troopa Jr.. Maybe I'll consider going out with you.

Koopa Troopa Jr.'s thoughts: Yes!

Lord Crump's thoughts: No!

Mario gets the Wooden Diamond Star! Killing Iggy's best friend Roy in the process. With only two Diamond Stars left. Things are looking pretty good for Mario and his friends.

Lord Crump: This reminds me when I tried to blow this place up. I still have the remote, See?

Goombella: Yeah, that's nice.

Lord Crump drops it.

Lord Crump's remote: Detonation sequence resumed. 75 seconds till' detonation.

Lord Crump: Oops.

Goombella: Way to go, Doofus! Turn it off!

Lord Crump: I can't it's broke!

Petuni: We got to warn the rest of the Punies!

Mario: No time for that! We can only get the Elder, Punio, and a couple other punies.

**Inside the Great Tree**

Petuni: Everyone! Get out! This place is gonna' blow!

Goombella: It's true!

Puni Elder: We have to get everyone out!

Mario: There is only enough time for a few punies.

Puni Elder: ANYONE WHO CAN HEAR ME GET HERE RIGHT NOW AND LEAVE THE TREE! REPEAT, LEAVE THE TREE!

Punies by the thousands go scrambling for the exit.

Puniper: It's blocked by a rock!

Iggy: Now you will pay for killing my brother!

Lord Crump: I just got an idea! Hold up the Wooden Diamond Star!

Mario: Why would I do that when we're trying to escape!

Lord Crump: We don't have a lot of options here!

Mario holds it up. The ticking stops. The punies stop moving. Everything, has stopped.

Goombella: Are.... Are we alive?

Petuni: It looks like we stopped time.

Mario: Question is, how?

Goombella: I don't know. Look at everyone. We're the only ones moving.

Mario: Ok. Here's the plan. We look for another exit, carry everyone outside then unfreeze time.

Lord Crump: I got another idea! We can jump off the Top of the tree, and roll the boulder to the side and carry everyone out.

Goombella: I have to say Lord Crump, you sure are showing an extreme sign of intelligence.

Lord Crump: What? I mean... uh... yes?

**Outside the Great Tree**

Goombella: That's the last of all the people inside the tree.

Mario: Ok. Time to unfreeze time.

Mario holds up the Wooden Diamond Star. Time Resumes.

Punio: Huh? How'd I get outside?

Suddenly before the question could be answered, the Great Tree blows up to smithereens, lighting up the sky, making it almost impossible to see anything.

Punio: W-W-Was that the Great Tree?

Mario: Ok, everyone. I know you just saw the Great Tree explode and you all want an explanation but it's pretty long. So I'm going to give you the short version. By accident, we.... destroyed the Great Tree.

Puniper: What?

Mario: Wait! Your looking at it the wrong way! You see, your tree would've been taken over by two koopalings if it weren't for us!.............................................. oh, screw this! I'm getting out of here!

Puniper: Get him!

End of chapter.

Luigi mini-chapter

**Princess Peach's Castle: Luigi's room**

Luigi: Let's sneak out again.

Toadally: I'll stay here. I'm busy reading my magazine.

Luigi: Fine, party pooper.

**Ventilation Shaft**

Luigi: Here looks like a good room to spy on.

Wendy: Iggy! You failure!

Iggy: Please forgive me, Wendy.

Wendy: No.

Wendy presses the button on her chair. Iggy falls into lava and dies.

Wendy: Birdo! Kamek! King Boo!

Birdo: Yes, your mistress?

Kamek: You called?

King Boo: Here am I!

Kamek: Dude, where's King Boo?

King Boo: Oh whatever. I'm going home.

Wendy: Forget him. I want you two to travel with me to Poshley heights. We leave first thing tommorow morning. Now leave. I wish to be alone.

Kamek: Yes Ma'am

Birdo: Yes Mistress

**Princess Peach's Castle: Outside Wendy's Room**

Kamek: I wish I could go out with her.

Birdo: Yeah right. Like that'll happen.

**Princess Peach's Castle: Wendy's Room**

Wendy: Bowser Jr.!

Bowser Jr.: Yes, Wendy?

Wendy: Gimme' a kiss.

Luigi: Oh! That is nasty! Why do I get to see such nasty things?

Bowser Jr.: Huh? Who's there?

Luigi: Uh.... *squeak!*

Bowser Jr.: Must be a mouse. Now where were we.

Luigi: Whew! That was close.

End of mini-chapter

Koopa Bros. mini-chapter

**Toad Town's fancy restaurant**

Koopa Troopa Jr.: How's your kid's meal?

Goombella: How's yours?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: It's good.

Goombella: It's good too.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Excuse me, I have to use the restroom.

**Toad Town's fancy restaurant's bathroom**

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Koopa Troopa Jr. to Yellow, I'm running out of things to say. Over.

Yellow: Yellow to Koopa Troopa Jr., here's what we got so far. We'll keep you posted. Over.

**Toad Town's fancy restaurant's bathroom**

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I'm back!

Goombella: You sure have been going to the restroom a lot lately? Is there something wrong?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: No, not at all. Um... What was it again? Oh yeah! Do you have the fever? Because you look hot!

Goombella laughs.

End of mini-chapter


	9. Chapter 8: The Power of Love

**The Paper Mario **

**Chronicles**

**Chapter Eight: The Power of Love**

**Toad Town**

Mario: So, where is the next Diamond Star?

Kalmar: Uh... That's the problem. We don't know.

Mario: What?!

Kalmar: Maybe you should ask the locals if they know anything? Ok, bye.

Mario's cellphone starts to ring.

Mario: Hello?

Luigi: It's a me a Luigi!

Mario: Your still alive?

Luigi: Just barely.

Mario: Ok.

Luigi: I did some spying and I found out that the next Diamond Star is in Poshley heights!

Mario: What? Snobville?

Luigi: Uh... yeah.

Mario: I'll just take the warp-pipe. Ok, bye!

Luigi: Bye!

Mario hangs up.

Goombella: Ok, let's go!

**Wendy's Fortress**

Kamek: Mistress Wendy. Birdo found out that Mario and Co. are heading your way.

Wendy: Go with Birdo and destroy them!

**Poshley Heights**

Mario: Here we are!

Goombella: Isn't now bout' time we face a mini-boss?

Kamek: We're here to stop you from going any further!

Birdo: Yeah! You ready for a poundin'?

Goombella: What's wrong with your voice?

Lord Crump looks at Birdo and falls in love. Again.

Birdo: Man! Why does everyone have to ask me that?! It's a birth defect! Alright?!

Goombella: I was just curious! Leave a goomba alone, will ya'?

Kamek: Whatever. Let's fight!

Mini-boss: Kamek and Birdo

Kamek starts out w/ 70 hp

Birdo starts out w/ 70 hp

Mario starts out w/ 60 hp

Goombella starts out w/ 60 hp

Lord Crump is too busy staring at Birdo to fight.

Mario starts off the battle by hammer-whacking Kamek. Doing 40 damage.

Goombella does a head-bonk on Kamek. Doing 40 damage. Kamek drops out of battle.

Birdo spits eggs at Mario. Doing 30 damage.

Mario does a hammer-whack to Birdo. Doing 40 damage.

Goombella does a head-bonk on Birdo. Doing 40 damage. Birdo drops out of battle. Birdo and Kamek lose the battle. End of battle. Mario and Goombella receive 50 starpoints.

Kamek: Unh....

Birdo: Whew! *Breath* *Breath* *Breath* *Breath* *Breath* I'm tired.

Lord Crump: Uh... Me too. Uh... wanna' go to Toad Town's Fancy Restaurant?

Birdo: You want to go out with me?

Lord Crump: Uh... yes.

Birdo: No one's ever liked me before! Let's go!

Lord Crump and Birdo happily skip towards Toad Town.

Goombella: What about me? Don't you like me?

Kamek: Hey! Birdo! Your just gonna' leave me in the middle of a fight!?........................ Oh screw it! I'm going home!

Kamek hops onto his broomstick and flies towards Bowser's castle.

Mario: C'mon! We need to get that Diamond Star!

Goombella: Oh, ok.

Goombella and Mario head towards Wendy's Fortress

**Wendy's Fortress**

Mario: Wow. It took a lot to get through all those traps.

Goombella: My arms were chopped off by those swinging axes hanging from the roof.

Mario: Goombella. You don't have arms.

Goombella: Oh.

?????: Heh,Heh,Heh,Heh,Heh,Heh!

Mario: Who are you?

?????: The real question is, who are you?

Mario: Ah! I'm just a shadow!

Goombella: Your a duplighost aren't you?

?????: I'm Doopliss's brother. If you can guess my name right, I'll give you your name and body back and let you through. You can also have this Fortune Cookie if you want it.

Mario: Pikachu?

Doopliss's brother: No.

Mario: Mario?

Doopliss's brother: No.

Mario: Doopliss's brother?

Doopliss's brother: No.

Mario: Doopliss?

Doopliss's brother: No.

Mario: Luigi?

Doopliss's brother: Do I look like Luigi?

Mario: Uh... Muskular?

Doopliss's brother: *sigh* No.

Mario: Doopliss?

Doopliss's brother: What is wrong with you?

Mario: Larry?

Doopliss's brother: STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! MOST PEOPLE WOULD'VE JUST GAVE UP AND RAN, BUT YOU JUST WON'T STOP GUESSING! HERE! JUST TAKE IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

Goombella: What's the fortune say?

Mario: You will read this.

Goombella: Now that's just the stupidest fortune ever.

Chinese guy: NEVER! INSULT THE FORTUNE COOKIE! Or you will get bad luck forever.

Goombella: Ok! I take it back!

**Wendy's Fortress: Wendy's Room**

Wendy: What?! You made it here already? How could you possibly get past that Duplighost I hired?

Goombella: Look, we're here aren't we? So what does that matter?

Wendy: Well, whatever. By the way, you are a rather young and dashing little hero. If you weren't my enemy I would totally go out with you!

Goombella: HE'S MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! Er... I mean... leave him alone, you big bully!

Wendy: Huh! Too bad I have to destroy you!

Lord Crump: LEAVE MY GOOMBELLA-WELLA ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lord Crump unleashes Momma's mad on Wendy. Wendy is now brutally wounded.

Wendy: Unh......... So........ painful....................... unh..........

Goombella: That was so sweet Lord Crump! I think you're actually a good person.

Lord Crump starts to pucker his lips.

Goombella: Fat chance, sucker!

Lord Crump: I'm going back to Birdo! And Never coming back!

Lord Crump leaves.

Goombella: When do you think he'll be back?

Mario: Another couple hours or so. Perhaps?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Yeah! She'd rather date me!

Goombella: Um... yeah.

Mario: Where the heck did you just come from?

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I don't know.

Bowser Jr.: WHO JUST BRUTALLY WOUNDED MY G.F. WENDY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: I gotta' get going! Bye!

Goombella: Uh! Your not just gonna' leave me!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: You bet I would!

Koopa Troopa Jr. leaves.

Boss: Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. starts out w/ 150 hp

Mario starts out w/ 70 hp

Goombella starts out w/ 70 hp

Mario starts off by hammer-whacking Bowser Jr., Doing 50 damage.

Goombella does a head-bonk on Bowser Jr., Doing 50 damage.

Bowser Jr. does a fire blast on Mario, Doing 100 damage. Mario drops out of battle.

Goombella does the final strike by head-bonking Bowser Jr., Doing 50 damage. Bowser Jr. drops out of battle. Bowser Jr. loses the battle. End of battle.

Bowser Jr.: Here, take the stupid Star!

Goombella got the Diamond Diamond Star! It's all thanks to her! But sure does she got a messed up Love-life. Whom shall she choose? The already taken Mario? The caring but disgusting Lord Crump? Or the selfish but hot Koopa Troopa Jr.?

Bowser Jr. leaves.

End of Chapter

Goombella mini-chapter

**Mario's House**

Goombella's thoughts: Who should I choose? Oh, Who should I choose? Should I choosethe stubborn but freakishly hot and awesome Mario? He doesn't seem to be interested in me. Or that Disgusting and Disgraceful Lord Crump? He seems to like me a lot. Maybe I should choose that selfish but hot Koopa Troopa Jr.? He only seems to like me for my hotness.

Lord Crump: Um... Goombella? I'm sorry for what happened yesterday....

Goombella: It's ok. I can totally understand you.

Goombella walks over to Lord Crump.

Mario: Hey guys! I made pasta and sau-........

Mario stares in awe.

Mario: Holy Mumamia!

Mario closes the door.

Mario: Hey guys! You got to come see this!

Pro. Frankly: What is it?

Kolorado: Yeah, I'm curious.

Pro. Frankly: Oh dear lord!

Kolorado: Sweet shell of my wife! I'm taking a pic. with my cell.

Mario: Oh Goombella!

Goombella: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!!!!!!!!! GO AWAY!

Mario: We took a picture of you and Lord Crump making out!

Goombella: YOU BETTER DELETE IT OR I'LL UNLEASH MAMA'S MAD!

Mario: Hurry up and post it on the internet before kills us!

Kolorado: Got it!

Goombella: MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mario: Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!

End of mini-chapter

Axem-Rangers mini-chapter

**Axem-Ranger's H.Q.**

Axem Yellow: Dude, I am so fat. Gimme' some more food!

Axem Black: I brought over a friend if you don't mind.

Black: It's nice to have fellow Emo friends.

Axem Black: Yeah.

Axem Green: Um... Dude?

Axem Black: What?

Axem Green: Can we talk privately?

Axem Black: Ok.

Axem Black and Axem Green leave.

Axem Yellow: *BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!*

Axem Pink: Keep the Raquet down! I'm trying to look beautiful!

Axem Pink goes back to putting on makeup.

Axem Pink: So then I was like, no way! And She was like way! So we bought the like dress! And like-

**Outside the Axem-Ranger's H.Q.**

Axem Green: Ahem. Uh... I have a crush on Pink.

Axem Black: Everyone knows dude. We knew for a long time. Like, when we first met you. That was before we met Smithy, dude. That was so long a-

Axem Green: You don't have to rub it in you know.

End of mini-chapter


	10. Chapter 9: Storming Bowser's Castle

**The Paper Mario**

**Chronicles**

**Chapter Nine: Storming Bowser's side of the Castle**

**Star Haven**

Mario: But you have to make the cradle thingy so we can go to Bowser's Castle! The last crystal star is in there!

Twink: No.

Mario: Why not?

Twink: Because you didn't bring the pizza like we asked.

Mario: You won't let us go because of some stupid pizza?

Twink: Pretty much.

Mario: You sicken me!

Twink: You'll just have to find some other way to get to Bowser/PrincessPeach's Castle.

Goombella: Don't worry Mario. I'm sure finding another way to Bowser/Princess Peach's Castle will be a _blast!_

Mario: I just remembered something very important!

**Fahr Outpost**

Mario: Mr. Mayor! We need to use the cannon!

Bob-omb mayor: Alrighty then! Just stand here.

Mario falls into a hole.

Bob-omb mayor: General White! Is Big Bob-omb cannon ready?

General White: Hut! Leave it to me! Now men. You know the drill! Load the Big Bob-omb cannon!

Bob-ombs: Hut

General White: Now, positions everyone!

Bob-ombs: Yes sir!

The Bob-ombs and General White go inside the launch room.

**Fahr Outpost: Launch Room**

General White: Bring Guidance system online!

Bob-omb: Bringing system online.... System now online.

General White: System check!

Bob-omb: System check.... all clear!

Computer: Prepare for detonation sequence!

General White: Open outer hatch!

Suddenly a really big hatch opens.

General White: Open inner shutter!

The inner shutters beneath it open.

General White: Elevate on my mark!

Suddenly a giant cannon comes out of it.

General White: Sighting! Target is Bowser/Princess Peach's Castle!

The Giant Cannon starts aiminig.

General White: Direction: 75.38 Elevation: 54.66 Range: 389603

The Giant Cannon is now aiming at Bowser/Princess Peach's Castle.

General White: 1.08 Correct Direction: 3.03 Correct Elevation: -2.39. Target locked! Chamber hatch open!

The chamber hatch in the middle of the cannon opens.

Bob-omb Mayor: Now! EVERYONE IN!

A hoard of bob-ombs jump inside the chamber hatch.

General White: Close chamber hatch!

The Chamber hatch closes on the tightly squished bob-ombs.

General White: Conditions all green! Standby.... Ok!

Bob-omb mayor: It is time! Bob-omb cannon fire!

The Cannon fires Mario, Goombella, and Lord Crump all the way across the sea from RoguePort to the Mushroom Kingdom and into Bowser's half of the Castle.

**Bowser's half of the Castle**

Goombella: Mario, You better hit that conveniently placed Save block over there.

Mario: I don't know what that is, but ok!

Mario saved the game! Mario and co. cross the bridge over the pit of lava and enters the front door. He then crosses the really long bridge over a really big pit of lava. He walks across the hallway. Inside this room is a quiz door.

Quiz door#1: If you answer this question correctly I'll let you on through.

Mario: Ok.

A bunch of goombas and koopas come out and randomly dance.

Quiz door#1: You can go on through.

Goombella: What about the questions?

Quiz door#1: Oh, what I really wanted was to see you watch a bunch of koopas and goombas dance.

Mario and Co. go past quiz door #1 to find....

King Boo: King Boo!

Mario: I don't see anything so let's keep going!

Goombella: Sounds fair to me.

Mario and Co. climb up some steps, turn right to a door, go through a hallway, go through another hallway, go through another hallway, to find a very big room full of stairs and hallways and bill blasters.

Mario: Oh, come on!

After 6 hours of climbing stairs, dodging bullets, walking hallways and defeating bill-blasters, mario and co. finally made it to the door leading to the next room. Which has 3 blocks of Bowser's face on them.

Lord Crump: Let's push the right one to the right!

They do to reveal a hole. After going through the hole, they reach a hallway full of those blocks. At the end of the hallway is another door. Leading to a Quiz door.

Quiz door#2: If you can answer this question correctly you can go on through. What is Doopliss's name? Ha! You'll never guess it!

Mario: Your pathetic you know that?

Lord Crump: Ooh! Ooh! I know! It's Doopliss!

Quiz door#2: Dang it! You can pass....

Mario and Co. go pass the quiz door out onto the balcony.

**Bowser's half of the Castle: Balcony**

Larry: Time for a mini-boss! I'm the only koopaling besides Bowser Jr. not defeated by you guys!

Mini-boss: Larry Scary Koopaling

Larry starts out w/ 80 hp

Mario starts out w/ 70 hp

Goombella starts out w/ 70 hp

Lord Crump starts out w/ 80 hp

Mario starts out the battle by hammer-whacking Larry doing 30 damage.

Goombella does a head-bonk on Larry doing 30 damage.

Lord Crump farts on Larry doing 60 damage. Larry drops out of battle. Larry loses the battle. Mario gains 50 star points. End of battle.

Larry: Noooooooo!!!! I will not die by you! For I shall be the only koopaling to have fought you and lived! I shall die by my own cause!

Larry jumps off the balcony.

Goombella: Did he.... Did he just commit suicide?

Mario: I don't know. C'mon we're almost there. Let's keep going.

Mario reaches the end of the balcony to climb up some stairs to another balcony. Mario and Co. walk across it to a door. Inside is a really big room. They climb up some stairs and go to the right. Going through a door. Mario walks through the hallway and a door. Mario comes into a room full of blue torches and goes through the next room. After going through several hallways Mario and Co. come to another hallway unfortunately. Through the door at the other end is another hallway that is extremely long. 2 hours later...

Mario: Whew! I'm tired!

Goombella: We can do it!

Lord's Crump: Yeah! Let's get a move-on!

Mario and Co. go through the door to find themselves in................................................ another quiz room.

Quiz door #3: If you can cor-

Mario: Yeah! Yeah! We know! Just ask the question!

Quiz door#3: Fine, party poopers. Where am I? Seriously, I have no idea where I am.

Mario: Your in Bowser's half of the Castle.

Quiz door#3: Thanks! Now you may pass!

Bowser Jr.: Not so fast! I've been waiting for you Mustachioed boy!

Goombella: Bring it on lozer!

Bowser Jr.: Your gonna' pay for beating up my G.F.!

Boss: Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. starts out w/ a whopping 5000 hp! He's even stronger than Smithy!

Mario starts out w/ 80 hp

Goombella starts out w/ 80 hp

Lord Crump starts out w/ 80 hp

Mario starts off doing his routine, you should know that by now. It has no effect whatsoever.

Goombella does her attack, same results.

Lord Crump also fails.

Bowser Jr. bites Lord Crump doing a whopping 1000 hp! Lord Crump drops out of battle.

Goombella: LORD CRUMP!!!!!!!!!!

Goombella unleashes Momma's mad on Bowser Jr.. Bowser Jr. drops out of battle. Bowser Jr. loses the battle. Mario and Goombella get a whopping 5000 star points. End of battle.

Bowser Jr.: I'm gonna tell Daddy!

Bowser Jr. runs off, dropping the last Diamond Star, the Silver Diamond Star!

End of Chapter!

Author's note: It took a _**LOT **_of hard game-play and research to write this chapter.

No mini-chapters for this chapter. Sorry!


	11. Chapter 10: The Final Smackdown!

**The Paper Mario**

**Chronicles**

**Chapter Ten: The Final Showdown with Bowser**

**Bowser's side of the Castle**

Mario: Ok, let's go through that door.

And so they did... to find a really long staircase. After climbing it and going through the door. Mario and Co. are finally at:

**Princess Peach's side of the Castle.**

Mario: Let's go through the front doors.

Twink: Mario!

Mario: Twink?

Goombella: What're you doing here.

Twink: It's time to turn me into a Star Spirit. Set them around me. And I'll absorb some of their power an-

Twink turns into a Star Spirit.

Twink: Looks like we had to wait after all... So now we'll help you get back at Bowser and save Princess Peach.

Mamar: We're ready when your ready!

Skolar: I'm all prepared!

Muskular: My muscles are all flexed!

Klevar: I've got my research done.

Kalmar: Ready to make some buisness!

Misstar: Wait! You can't defeat Bowser with the Star Rod with only six Star Spirits. You'll need me.

Skolar: Why would we want help from you! Traitor!

Muskular: Leave her alone! Thanks for coming with us Misstar!

Misstar: Now's not the time for celebrations! We must defeat Bowser!

Mario and Co. go inside Princess Peach's Castle

**Princess Peach's Castle**

Mario takes a door to the right.

**Princess Peach's Castle: Kitchen**

He leaves and takes the other door to the right.

**Princess Peach's Castle: Star Room**

Mario leaves and takes the door to the left.

**Princess Peach's Castle: Luigi's Room**

Luigi: Bro! You've came to save me!

Mario: No, Not really. I'm just looking for Bowser.

Luigi: Me and Toadally will stay here until you defeat him.

Mario leaves and goes up the stairs and through the Main door. He then takes the first door to the right.

**Princess Peach's Castle: Wendy's Room**

Wendy: When did you get here? Oh well, I'm too busy bathing so I don't have time to deal with you.

When she finished her sentence Mario was long gone. Mario took the next door to the right.

**Princess Peach's Castle: Bowser Jr.'s Room**

Bowser Jr.: Daddy's waiting for you at the top of the Castle! I'm just gonna' sit here and rest.

Mario exits and takes the door to the left.

**Princess Peach's Castle: Kamek and Birdo's Room**

Kamek: My mom wanted to see you.

Birdo: Her room is straight outside.

Mario leaves and takes the straight most room.

**Princess Peach's Castle: Kammy's Room**

Kammy: Well,Well,Well. If it isn't Mario. If you get beat me in a fight, I'll let you go face off with Bowser.

Mini-Boss: Kammy Magikoopa, The Ultimate Magikoopa, and Kamek's Son.

Kammy starts with 500 hp. But suddenly has a heart attack and drops to the floor.

Kamek: MOM!

Kamek takes her to the hospital. End of Battle

Mario: That was Easy.

Goombella: Seriously.

Lord Crump: Man, I love this cheese!.................... What?! It's good!

Mario: Whatever. Let's Go!

Mario and Co. climb up some stairs that once stood behind Kammy and then enter a door, to some more stairs and yet another hallway. Mario opens the door to an extremely long Hallway. Through the door of that hallway is some more stairs leading left. Through that door is the last balcony. Through that door is a very long swirling staircase. And finally, through that door is a bridge to a giant arena.

Bowser: You made it! So glad you could come!

Princess Peach: Bowser will crush you!

Bowser: With this Star Rod, I can do anything! Even ressurect the Shadow Queen! Which is exactly what I'm gonna' do! I wish the Shadow Queen was resurrected and possessed Princess Peach again!

Princess Peach: What?! You planned this all along!

Bowser: Heh! Heh! And you totally fell for it too! Big time! Like I care about you! Gwar! Har! Har! Har! Har!

Suddenly the Shadow Queen spontaneously appears and possesses Princess Peach.

Bowser: Now, you will do as I say, and take over this world for me!

Shadow Queen: Again with the obey me thing!

Bowser: I'll just use the Star Rod! I wish the Shadow Queen would-

Just then the Shadow Queen Possessed Bowser.

Shadow Bowser: With the power of the Star Rod and my powers and this vessel I can control everything! Even time and space! Gwar! Har! Har! Har!Ha- Huh? Why do I have this horrible laugh?!

Twink: Star Spirits! Attack!

Twink and the Star Spirits try to attack but fail!

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Need help from the Koopa Bros.?

Axem Ranger Green: Or the Axem Rangers?

Mario: Alright let's do this!

Mario and co., the Axem Rangers, and the Koopa Bros. fight hard but can't even do 1 damage!

Goombella: What do we do now? She's unstoppable!

Suddenly the Diamond Stars start heading towards their original places.

The Tin one back to koopa Village.

**Koopa Village**

Bruce: Guys! It's telling me Mario's in for ultimate doom! And if we don't cheer him on, then this could mean the end of the world!!!

Everyone starts cheering Mario on in Koopa Village.

The Bronze one back to RoguePort

**RoguePort**

Don Pianta: It wants us do cheer Mario on!

Grodus: I may be his nemesis but I won't have someone other than me defeat him!

Don Pianta: Slaves! You must cheer!

Grodus: Same goes for you, X-nauts!

Everyone starts cheering in Rogueport.

The Gold and Wooden ones back to Yoshi's Island

**Yoshi's Island Village**

Yoshi's tribe leader: It's one of them Diamond Stars, and it's our idol!

Yoshi: You mean the Wooden Diamond Star.

Yoshi's tribe leader: Shutup! Anyways, let's cheer him on!

The Platinum one to the Axem-Rangers H.Q.

**Axem-Ranger's H.Q.**

Red: It's Mario and he needs us to cheer for him!

Axem Ranger Red: C'mon Mario! You can do it!

The Diamond one to Poshley Heights.

**Poshley Heights**

Pennington: C'mon everyone! He saved us from the koopas! We must cheer him on!

Everyone in Poshley Heights: GO MARIO! GO MARIO! GO MARIO! GO MARIO! GO MARIO!

The Silver one goes to Princess Peach's Castle.

**Princess Peach's Castle: Main Hall**

Kamek: C'mon! We don't want our leader, Bowser, to be possessed now do we? Cheer!

Everyone in the main hall: GO MARIO! GO MARIO! GO MARIO! GO MARIO! GO MARIO!

**Bowser's floating battle arena.**

Shadow Bowser: Too much happiness! I'm weakining!

Goombella: Alright! We can take her down now!

Final Boss: Shadow Bowser

Shadow Bowser starts out w/ a whopping 900,000,000,000,000!

Mario starts out w/ 100 hp

Goombella starts out w/ 100 hp

Lord Crump starts out w/ 100 hp

Mario: Here's how we defeat him. *whisper!* *whisper!*

Mario: Your Momma's so fat! Every-time she goes to work, she takes two steps and she's there.

Shadow Bowser: Stop it!

Goombella: Your Momma's so fat, in school, she sat next to _everybody_.

Shadow Bowser: I said stop it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lord Crump: Your Momma is so fat, that I don't even have to say anything.

Shadow Bowser:

MY SECRET WEAKNESS!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

The Shadow Queen comes out of Bowser and explodes.

Twink: You did it Mario! You restored peace and pizza to the land.

Mario: That's for calling me fat! Bowser!

Princess Peach: Mario, I-

Mario: It's ok. I forgive you. For ten bucks.

Princess Peach: What?

Mario: Cough it up!

Princess Peach: But why?

Mario: You Expect me to go through all that and expect nothing in return?!

Princess Peach: But you always do!

Mario: If you don't hand over the money, I'll start dating Goombella.

Goombella's thoughts: Yes!

Princess Peach: Ok, here.

Mario: That's better!

Goombella's thoughts: Dang it!

Later...

Goombella: I guess this is good-bye, Mario.

Lord Crump: Same here.

Koopa Troopa Jr.: Yo' Mario, keep in touch, ok?

Axem-Ranger Green: Same here.

Twink: Thanks for helping me become a Star Spirit, and the pizza! Bye!

Mamar: Thx! Bye!

Skolar: Thx! Bye!

Klevar: Thx! Bye!

Kalmar: Thx Bye!

Muskular: Thanks for helping me get my girl back. Bye!

Misstar: Thanks for guiding me back. Bye!

Bowser Jr.: On behalf of the Koopa Klan, we would just like to thank you for saving our Leader and Lord, Bowser from being possessed.

Mario: Your all welcome.

Mario: And we all parted ways and barely heard from each-other again. And we all lived happily ever after. The End

Luigi: That story of your adventure was intense bro.!

Mario: Oh it was. It sure was....

End of Chapter

Sorry, no mini-chapters for this chapter.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Mario: Ooh! I got an e-mail!

Goombella: Dear Mario, Goombella here! Me and Pro. Frankly have been studying some more. Oh, Lord Crump came with me back to RoguePort since he has no where to go or nothing to do. So he helps us research! I heard lately, Koopa Troopa Jr. and the Koopa Bros. have started a band called the Koopa Bros.. And the Axem-Rangers started a T.V. show called The Axem-Rangers. Twink and the Star Spirits turned Star Haven into a pizza city. Pizza places everywhere! Talk about obsessed! As for Misstar and Muskular, they rented a room in the punies' new Hotel built from the Great Tree remains. Yoshi escaped from Yoshi Island saying that the Yoshies there lately, have been practicing cannibalism. As for Bruce and Bombette. They're married and have kids now. Bowser and his gang built a new vila on this Island called "Vibe Island" and planned on stealing this thing called the Vibe Scepter. Oh, and Lord Crump suggested I try this new type of makeup and- Oh no I'm just rambling. Well, I better wrap this up.

-Yours always whenever you want

Goombella


End file.
